<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Без тебя не так хорошо, как с тобой by Akitosan, fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409868">Без тебя не так хорошо, как с тобой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan'>Akitosan</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020'>fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тема: <a href="http://scpfoundation.net/scp-375">SCP-375 – Навеки в залог</a></p><p>Гинтоки навещает Уцуро и Такасуги, поселившихся в заново отстроенной школе</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke, Utsuro/Takasugi Shinsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Без тебя не так хорошо, как с тобой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гинтоки только недавно был здесь, и тогда над развалинами прежней жизни витал дух прошлого. Теперь школа была вновь отстроена, а дети, что приходили учиться, ничего не знали о когда-то случившейся на этом месте трагедии. Сэнсэй… то, что от него осталось, с видимой неохотой прикладывал все усилия для того, чтобы соответствовать высокому званию. Он постоянно оглядывался на Такасуги с видом «а правильно ли я делаю?», и Такасуги или кивал с умным видом, или слегка улыбался, а иногда хмурился, и сэнсэй прикладывал больше усилий.</p><p>Гинтоки наблюдал за этими метаморфозами, лениво ковыряя в носу.</p><p>— Ты же видишь, что это не его, — сказал Гинтоки после того, как урок закончился. — Шинске-кун, какой же ты зануда! Зачем ты его заставляешь этим заниматься? </p><p>К тому времени не-сэнсэй, приклеив на лицо добрейшую улыбку, ушел за продуктами, Такасуги лениво лепил онигири, а Гинтоки сидел на столе и болтал ногами. Он собирался испечь торт в честь воссоединения их прежней семьи, но в доме не оказалось муки и клубники. Их должен был привезти Зура, который сегодня остался снаружи по независящим от него обстоятельствам. </p><p>— Я заставил? Покажи-ка мне того, кто в состоянии заставить Шо… Уцуро-сэнсэя что-то сделать! Ему самому это нравится. </p><p>Гинтоки хотелось поговорить совсем не об Уцуро, а о них. О том, почему бы Такасуги все не бросить и не переехать к нему. Но это была больная тема: стоило начать, как Такасуги уходил в себя.</p><p>— Мне показалось, что ему скучно, и он делает это только из-за твоего давления. Потому что ты хочешь, чтобы он вел себя как Шоё-сэнсэй. Словно он теперь вечно должен отрабатывать долг и делать то же самое, что Шоё-сэнсэй делал по своей воле.</p><p>Такасуги бросил в него онигири, Гинтоки поймал и с удовольствием съел. </p><p>— Ого, с тунцом!</p><p>— Придумаешь тоже, — фыркнул Такасуги. — Я на него не давил. Он спросил, где я хочу жить, я ответил. Он сказал: «Хорошо, если я отстрою Щока Сонджуки, ты со мной останешься». </p><p>— А где вопросительная интонация? </p><p>— Ее не было. </p><p>Какое-то время Такасуги молча лепил онигири. Уцуро все еще не вернулся, делать Гинтоки было нечего. Он спрыгнул со стола, подошел к Такасуги сзади, уткнулся носом в теплую шею.</p><p>— Мешаешь, — буркнул Такасуги, но нисколько не отстранился. Гинтоки решил, что это значит «да», и поцеловал его волосы над ухом.</p><p>— Не надо, — тихо сказал Такасуги. — Он сейчас вернется. </p><p>Гинтоки пришлось взять себя в руки и отойти на безопасное расстояние. Новая попытка пробудить в Такасуги старые чувства провалилась.</p><p>— Тебе с ним хорошо? — спросил Гинтоки чуть погодя, когда ровные ряды онигири полностью покрыли бамбуковую циновку.</p><p>Такасуги посмотрел долгим взглядом, мало что выражавшим.</p><p>— Как насчет тебя, Гинтоки? Тебе было хорошо, когда ты два года его растил после того, как он упал в Драконову Брешь? Ты тогда тоже исполнял свой долг по велению сердца. Теперь моя очередь.</p><p>— Прошло три года, — заметил Гинтоки. — Теперь очередь Зуры.</p><p>Такасуги так печально улыбнулся, что Гинтоки тут же пожалел о своих словах. Он словно ударил по незащищенному, больному: такому же, как у него. Можно было ничего не говорить. </p><p>Два года, три года, вся жизнь — никогда не будет достаточно. Этот долг с ними навсегда, пока их сердца гулко бьются в груди.</p><p>***</p><p>Торт удался на славу. Гинтоки съел половину клубники, Уцуро съел половину шоколадной глазури. Такасуги съел пару онигири и ушел курить на энгава. Гинтоки какое-то время ковырял торт, но заметил, как насмешливо Уцуро на него смотрит, и не сдержался.</p><p>— Такасуги не особенно-то счастлив с тобой.</p><p>— Такасуги не был особенно счастлив и с тобой,  — легко парировал Уцуро. — Может быть, он просто не умеет быть счастливым?</p><p>— Это ты не умеешь быть счастливым!</p><p>— Рад, что ты усвоил этот урок, Гинтоки. Это прогресс!</p><p>— Не разговаривай со мной как сэнсэй!</p><p>— А кто же я?</p><p>Гинтоки был так раздражен, что взялся за онигири. Уцуро брал с другой стороны, из того же ряда. Их соревнование по поеданию завершилось ничьей.</p><p>— Он тебе не нужен, — сказал Гинтоки не очень уверенно. Если бы Такасуги не был нужен Уцуро, тогда бы мирного неба над головой у них сейчас не было.</p><p>Уцуро смотрел на него, слегка наклонив голову набок, как хищная птица.</p><p>— Очень нужен, — медленно произнес наконец Уцуро. — Как и тебе, не правда ли? Ты же не ко мне приходишь, да? Я позволил тебе побыть с ним наедине, потому что уважаю ваши чувства, но кажется, ты не преуспел?</p><p>Он не улыбался. Вид у него был самый что ни на есть торжествующий</p><p>— И зачем же он тебе понадобился? — проворчал Гинтоки, несколько уязвленный.</p><p>— Тебе не понять.</p><p>Они прикончили еще один ряд онигири. Такасуги не возвращался. Возможно, ему было интересно, чем закончится их поединок. А может быть, он еще не докурил свой кизами.</p><p>— Ну давай считать, что он — залог, — снизошел до разъяснений Уцуро.</p><p>— Залог чего? </p><p>— Того, что Земля будет жить, пока он будет жить со мной. Стало яснее?</p><p>Глаза Уцуро пылали красным пламенем, как будто во вселенной все еще полыхал огонь войны. </p><p>Гинтоки жутко захотелось поковырять в носу, но он не мог себя заставить поднести палец к носу при этом сэнсэе. Вот когда он стоял спиной, — тогда да.</p><p>— Это как-то… неправильно. Человек не может быть залогом мира.</p><p>— Но он уже не человек, — мягко пояснил Уцуро. — Он теперь такой же, как и я.</p><p>— И вовсе он не такой, как ты!</p><p>— Это софистика, Гинтоки.</p><p>— Чего?</p><p>— Со-фис-ти-ка. Такасуги теперь — дитя Альтаны. Он будет жить, пока будет жива Земля. Так же, как и я. Разве не здорово?</p><p>Уцуро так искренне улыбался, словно действительно верил в это.</p><p>— Ужасно, — выдал вердикт Гинтоки, приступая к остаткам торта. Когда он нервничал, в нем пробуждался зверский аппетит.</p><p>— Вот и я так думаю. Но пока он со мной, думаю, вы можете жить в мире и спокойствии.</p><p>— Я не смогу, — Гинтоки держал в руке последнюю клубнику. Есть совершенно расхотелось.</p><p>— Ну-ну. Ты слишком дурно о себе думаешь. Ты, кажется, вполне себе хорошо живешь со своей семьей.</p><p>Тон Уцуро вдруг изменился, стал из дружелюбно-насмешливого ледяным. Гинтоки вздрогнул и поднял на него глаза. Они схлестнулись взглядами как мечами. </p><p>— Так что… как бы это выразиться яснее? Не стоит претендовать на мою, — назидательно промолвил Уцуро. Потом он протянул руку и забрал у Гинтоки клубнику.</p><p>— О, как вкусно, — улыбнулся он. Вполне искренне.</p><p>«Шоё отдавал, Уцуро отбирал, — подумал Гинтоки. — Но в долгу мы перед ними обоими, потому что они — одно».</p><p>Гинтоки достал принесенное сакэ, разлил по трем чашкам. Уцуро благосклонно принял от него свою порцию, но пить не спешил.</p><p>— Эй, Шинске-кун, давай уже иди сюда, — заорал Гинтоки что было мочи. </p><p>— О, вы уже пьете, — сказал Такасуги. Скорее всего, он все это время ждал окончания их беседы. </p><p>— Присоединяйся, Шинске-кун, — сказал Уцуро. — Без тебя не так хорошо, как с тобой.</p><p>И в этом Гинтоки был с ним абсолютно согласен.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>